


I've Got You

by GhostUpontheEarth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Pokemon - Freeform, sun and moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostUpontheEarth/pseuds/GhostUpontheEarth
Summary: A young Alolan girl just wanted to spend her Saturday dancing, not being a hero, but the beach had other plans in mind. After foiling a hunt in order to save a cornered wimpod, Laurel unwittingly makes an enemy out of a honchkrow and its murder of murkrows. As a result, the tables turn and she is left helpless, trapped in a cave at the mercy of a menacing pokémon. The question is, who's going to rescueher?





	

Laurel took a deep breath, filling her lungs with the fresh sea breeze that blew through her veranda. The wind gently tussled her short sandy hair and brought dancing melia petals across the deck from her mother’s garden. She happily stood on her tip-toes to look out at the sea sparkling just beyond the hill where her home rested. Not satisfied with her limited view, the young girl propped her arms on the railing, which easily supported her spritely weight as she hoisted herself up for a better vantage of the beach at the end of her property.

The sun hung high in the afternoon sky. Towering cumulous clouds lazily drifted through the blue expanse on a journey to who knew where. Sometimes Laurel sat and imagined the distant lands that they visited. Vast kingdoms with lush, rolling forests and mystic lakes, or ancient deserts hiding treasures more grand than all of Tapu Koko’s feathers: if it could be conceived, she had already dreamed of it. Today, however, was not a day for cloud watching. Today was Saturday, which meant that she had the afternoon off to go wave at the incoming ships, search for pearls, or throw those silly beached pyukumuku back into the ocean.

With a toothy grin the sun-kissed girl rushed inside and grabbed a big floppy beach hat from the kitchen table as well as some leppa berries from the nearby fruit bowl. While she hurriedly stuffed fist-fulls of the tasty treats in her skirt pockets a woman leaning against the kitchen counter watched on amusedly.

“What did we say about putting berries in our pockets, Lo-lo?” her mother asked, a small smile playing on her lips.

Laurel stopped and looked up, caught sticky-handed.

“Um…use a buncha napkins?” she tried.

She was met with a melodic laugh from her mom, “Almost, but the napkins and the berries go in their own special spot.”

The taller brunette walked around the island counter and picked up a wicker picnic basket that sat near the screen door, then proceeded to line it with a few paper-towels. As she went about these preparations, Laurel removed some of the berries and munched on them happily.

“Oh! My favorite basket, duh,” Laurel giggled while red juice dribbled down her chin.

Her mother sighed fondly, grabbed one more paper towel, and leaned down to offer the basket to her daughter.

“Ok, what are the do’s and don’t’s for beach day, sugar snap?” she asked, then licked the paper towel and dabbed at her child’s adorable, messy face. Laurel squirmed and pulled a grossed out face, but recited her answer flawlessly.

“Don’t leave our cove. Don’t get into the water without you or daddy. Don’t feed any wild pokémon,” she listed off like a tiny drill sergeant, “DO have tons of fun! DO bring momma all of the good shells! DO drink lotsa water!”

Satisfied with the response the woman gently grabbed her daughter’s cheeks and pecked her nose.

“That’s right! And don’t forget to work on some of your dance moves for the festival. You’ll look more like the waves if you practice with them you know,” she said happily with a wink.

“I will! That’s why I have my green dancer skirt on. I’m going to show Kahuna Hala that I’m so good the waves copy _me_!” Laurel nodded enthusiastically, eager to bolt out the door. 

With a proud smile her mother grabbed a water bottle from the fridge, put it in the basket, and then helped hold the container open while Laurel transferred her pocketed goodies. Once the berries were safely contained she left Laurel to finish putting her shoes on, then shortly returned to administer some sunscreen.

“That’ll be a sight to see. The first 8 year old in Alola to teach the ocean something. You better go get started now if you want to finish that before your trial!” she said matter-of-factly, rubbing in the last of the lotion.

The young dancer huffed softly, blowing her bangs out of her face as she looked to the ceiling in exaggerated exasperation. She gave the same response nearly every time her parents mentioned the trial.

“I don’t care about finishing before the trial. I just want to dance, not battle pokémon like you and dad.”

She crossed her eyes while her mom rubbed some sunscreen on the tip of her nose. She nearly sneezed when the strong scent filled her senses, and her eyes watered a bit.

“Laurel, the trial is very special. It’s a rite of passage, not just a giant pokémon battle. It helps you grow stronger and connect with our heritage,” her mother replied, then continued while applying the lotion to Laurel’s tan shoulders, “also it helps you get ready to face the rest of the world. It's a way to show me I can trust you when it's time for you to start your journey. Wouldn’t you rather like to go on adventure outside of Melemele sooner than later?”

Laurel pondered on the thought for a moment then nodded, albeit half-heartedly.

“I would like that, yeah…but I don’t even have a pokémon. Besides, I like dancing better. Can’t I go dance outside of Alola?”

Done with the sunscreen, her mom placed the bottle on the table, grabbed something else sneakily, then squatted in front of her with a thoughtful expression for a few moments. Laurel fidgeted with the hem of her dress absently, obviously ready to slip out of the room at a moment’s notice. Before she could, however, her mother finally responded,

“I supposed you could, but I still think finding a pokémon to train would be a good experience for you. Plus you could have a friend to keep you safe and watch you dance when you practice.”

This idea seemed much more interesting to the child. She chewed her bottom lip, deep in thought, then smiled a little.

“Yeah,” she said, “that’d be cool. I could train a pokémon to dance too, and then Kahuna Hala would be REALLY impressed!”

She grew more excited as she talked about the idea, and soon she was wiggling with anticipation, already listing off possible pokémon dance partners. Her mother blinked in surprise at the notion, but couldn’t help but laugh along with her excited, creative child.

“Ok, how about for now you go practice and when your dad gets home tonight we can discuss this more?” her mother chuckled, then stood and placed the secret treat in the basket before holding the screen door open. 

Laurel beamed confidently while she readjusted her straw hat, then she bounded outside with her snacks in tow. The older woman watched her lovingly and waved a goodbye as she called after the little girl,

“Don’t forget to be back before sunset! Have fun and work hard!”

“I’ve got this!” Laurel hollered back behind her with all the confidence of a child without a care in the world.

She leapt down the short wooden stairs and took off across the grassy knoll, her skirt flying behind her in the breeze like a little green sail.


End file.
